


a little unsteady

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can smell him on you, your <i>bandmate</i>,” Camille hisses into her neck, and Maureen shivers. </p>
<p>It's a lie of course, but Maureen's heart rate is spiking and Camille can practically taste her fight or flight response stalling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> title from x ambassadors' unsteady & for katie <3

“I can smell him on you, your _bandmate_ ,” Camille hisses into her neck, and Maureen shivers. 

It's a lie of course, but Maureen's heart rate is spiking and Camille can practically taste her fight or flight response stalling. She's a delicate beauty, simple and pretty perfection that Camille's always torn on possessing or destroying. (Camille's dreamt of her death a thousand times already, can see her pretty dark lips stained with blood.)

“Is that why you keep coming back darling, have a new vampire kink?” 

“It's only you,” Maureen promises, and Camille spins her around in her arms, pleased. It was an easy seduction at first- heartbroken lost girl meets charming vampire- but getting her feelings to shift, that had been the tricky part. It may have stated as a petty way to get back at a disobedient fledgling; but Maureen had captured her curiosity, signing her eventual death warrant with fluttering eyelashes and breathless sighs. 

Maureen leans up on her toes, Camille does love wearing heals around her, and kisses her. She's overwhelmingly warm, her mouth and hands and body all hot against her, and Camille steals it, doesn't care that her body can't hold the heat for more than the briefest of moments. It's grossly cliché and sickeningly sweet, but god, this mundane makes her feel alive again. Makes her feel all the things she's mocked others for, destroyed some even. 

(She's a weakness. Camille isn't so foolish as to miss _that_ , and she imagines if Maureen lost all of her warmth, all of her fire, Camille would feel invincible again.)

“Camille,” Maureen says in her ear, hands wound around her neck. “come back to me.” 

She smiles, half sincere, “I'm here.” 

There's a crease between her brows that says Maureen isn't going to give up so easily, and Camille picks her up, presses her up against the nearest wall. Maureen's breath stutters in her ear, and her legs wrap around Camille's waist automatically. 

“Cheater,” Maureen gasps as Camille's fingertips glide down her sides. It's an important reminder- Camille is still in control of this. She isn't going to do something irrational for Maureen, isn't going to allow herself to become even more vulnerable. 

Maureen sighs against her lips, “You're doing it again. You've been doing it more lately.” 

“Doing what little one?” Camille asks. (It doesn't matter if they're technically the same height, Camille has stilettos and therefore Camille _wins_.)

“Thinking about it, turning me,” Maureen whispers, hands hesitating as they stroke up and down her back. 

Camille freezes- Maureen wasn't supposed to know, wasn't supposed to read her so easily. Her liability skyrockets, and Camille _knows_ if she doesn't kill her now, she never will. She'll never forgive herself, and really she isn't the type to deny herself over morality or some such nonsense. 

Camille kisses her one last time, heat flickering over her lips, and then licks her way down over salty skin and a quickening pulse. Her heartbeat's too quick and Camille hesitates, did Maureen know-

“It's okay,” Maureen says, and _fuck_ she's going to ruin her. (Which _her_ keeps switching, and Camille's self-preservation used to be a lot stronger than this.)

Camille's teeth sink into her neck, and Maureen groans low. It's identical to the sound she makes when Camille wakes her from a nap with her lips, upset and vaguely aroused. 

She's not going to bleed her dry, she _can't_. The knowledge makes her vindictive, using a few more teeth than is necessary, but Maureen's sounds don't get any louder. Camille replaces her mouth with a hand, and Maureen slumps against it. She frowns, listening to her pulse- she didn't take that much, it wasn't supposed to-

Maureen's sharp little teeth cut into her neck without warning. Maureen doesn't ask, she _takes_ , and Camille is beginning to worry that even without her warmth, she'll still be a weakness. 

.

Camille examines Maureen's corpse for much longer than she ought. There's an odd feeling in her gut even though she knows Maureen isn't really dead, and it only gets worse when she imagines what would happen if she didn't bury her. 

It's the right option. Safe, easy, and in her best interest. A guarantee that love is fleeting. 

She knows she still can't do it, even thinking about it makes her want to rip someone into pieces. Camille brings Maureen into her garden, covers her with loose soil that will be easy to climb out of and waits. 

Maureen takes her sweet time to wake up, and Camille refuses to move the slightest inch, will not miss the moment when Maureen begins her climb. A small rock shifts from a few feet underground, and then there's a blanket of silence- heavy and awful. Camille's fingers itch to open up the grave herself, and she sits on them, eyes fixed on the unmoving lump of fresh soil.

Five long minutes later there's another tiny shift, and then more, faster as Maureen starts to climb. She gets her arms and head above ground a moment later, and Camille's up before she realizes it, pulling Maureen from the ground. 

“You made it,” she breathes, and hands her a gallon of blood, tosses the cap away. 

Maureen stares at it for a few seconds before bringing it to her lips, and it's the most restraint Camille's ever seen in a newbie. Not that Camille's seen that many, she usually makes her minions deal with this part. But Maureen isn't even making a mess, taking steady gulps as she drinks it all, eyes never leaving hers. 

“You turned me,” Maureen says, and Camille almost agrees. But it's not quite true, and her hand gently brushes against Maureen's cold cheek. 

“I'm pretty sure you turned yourself.” 

Maureen's face turns to smiles into her palm, placing a cool kiss there. And Camille can't even bring herself to be disappointed that she's still hopelessly attached to her- because they have forever now. 

Camille smiles, “So, what do you want to do first?”


End file.
